Walking Away
by Patutie
Summary: Just added chapter 3! Using some spoilers, original story takes place a couple of weeks after Nobody's Fault But Mine.
1. Default Chapter

**Contains Spoilers**  
Okay, this is the first time I'm doing this, so please be gentle.  
  
*I don't own any of these characters...although I would love to personally own Hyde!!*  
  
This takes place after Jackie broke up with Hyde. Couple of weeks have passed and they are still trying to avoid each other. Fez tries to forget Nina.  
  
Forman's Basement:  
  
--------  
  
(Fez, Donna, Eric, and Hyde)  
  
Fez: Okay, since I am now a single man, Donna I think it's time you introduce me to all your hot catholic school girlfriends.  
  
Donna looks at Fez in a weird sort of confusion while Fez just smiles at her.  
  
Eric: Uh Fez, what makes you think that they'll even talk to you. I mean, I see those girls everytime I pick up Donna and not one of them even pays attention when I......  
  
Donna suddenly stares Eric with her piercing look.  
  
Eric: When I....ask if they've seen my girlfriend DONNA because I love and miss her so very much.  
  
Eric looks at Donna for approval, but she just turns her head away.  
  
Donna: Fez, I'm not going to introduce you to any of them. They're so proper, sweet, polite....they just plain freak me out. I'd rather just have them stay as far away from me as possible.  
  
Fez: Stay away from you or make out with you in the gym?!? You naughty catholic school girl you!  
  
They all laugh except for Hyde who just sits in his chair staring at the TV. Eric notices this.  
  
Eric: Hey Hyde man, why are you not commenting on this. This is your favorite subject.  
  
Hyde: That's cool man.  
  
Donna: Look Hyde, I know that you were a dumbass for cheating and breaking Jackie's heart which gave her a reason to end your relationship....  
  
Eric: Are you trying to make him feel better? Because if you are, then Donna you are awful at this.  
  
Both of them just stares at each other.  
  
Hyde: None of you don't have to say anything else. I screwed up, I know that. It's the past, so just stay out!!  
  
Fez: Awww, I was like too when I ended it with my Nina. I stood tall in front of you...my friends, but when I was alone....I cried. (he starts to sniff)  
  
But I'm okay. Because eventhough she fired me for breaking up with her and then started going out with the new guy right after I left...(begins to sniff some more)  
  
I still showed that I was okay and I can......I can.....oh Donna hold me!  
  
Places his head on Donna's shoulder and cries. Eric starts to pat Fez' back for comfort.  
  
Hyde: Ahhhh screw this.  
  
Hyde walking towards his room when Jackie walks in. Not knowing that Hyde was there with them, she looks a bit shock.  
  
Jackie: Donna I need to borrow your.....  
  
Everyone stops in awe including Hyde. Each time Jackie and Hyde said something, all three turn their heads to the person speaking all at the same time.  
  
Jackie: Hey.  
  
Hyde: Hey  
  
Jackie. I didn't think you'd be here. Thought you'd be at work or something.  
  
Hyde: Roy is on suicide watch, so they decided to close down the kitchen for today. With all the knives and all...they thought that would be best.  
  
Jackie: Oh, I see...  
  
Hyde: Yeah...  
  
Fez: Oh how beautiful. They're talking. Nina didn't even talk to me!  
  
Fez said while whimpering and flops his head back onto Donna's shoulder.  
  
Hyde: Ah Jac....  
  
Jackie looks at Hyde as if she really wants to hear what he's about to say when Kelso walks in.  
  
Kelso: Man, I swear someone needs to tell old woman Rogers to stop staring at my ass. I know it's all great back there, but that's just plain weird!!  
  
Jackie looks at Kelso and then at everyone. She hesitates at first, but then decides to leave.  
  
Donna: Wait Jackie, what did you need from me?  
  
Jackie: Oh nothing Donna. (she looks at Hyde) It's not that important anymore.  
  
Hyde doesn't say anything, but just watches her walk out the door. Everyone except Kelso looks at him.  
  
Kelso: What's going on here?  
  
Fez: Oh it's all so romantic!!  
  
Fez flops his head down again while Hyde walks towards his room.  
---opening song---  
  
Forman's Kitchen:  
  
Red is sitting eating his breakfast and Kitty pouring herself a cup of coffee.  
  
Kitty: Honey, I was wondering. Don't you think it's about time we figure out what we are going to do about Eric's college plans?  
  
Red: Kitty, just when I'm about to enjoy the day, you had to bring up that dumbass name.  
  
Eric walks in the kitchen.  
  
Red: Speaking of the devil!  
  
Eric shakes his head and walks over to the kitchen table and sits down. Kitty takes her cup of coffee and gracefully walks over to both of them.  
  
Kitty: Eric, you're father and I have been thinking..  
  
Red: Yeah, we both still think that you and Donna are jackasses.  
  
Kitty gives him an evil look that made Red back off a little bit.  
  
Kitty: Sweetie, what your father really mean is that we both want you to go to college.  
  
Red: Yeah, using your own money because you're not getting dime from us.  
  
Kitty: Red you better stop that or else tonight will be a very cold night! Aha Ha Ha!  
  
Kitty laughed out loud and quickly changed to an evil look towards Red. Eric gets up from his seat while waving his hands up.  
  
Eric: Look mom, I know you mean well, but I just can't handle him anymore. I'm out of here.  
  
Walks out of the kitchen door.  
  
Red: Well that worked out well don't you think?  
  
Red smiles and proceeds eating his breakfast while Kitty shakes her head in disappointment.  
  
Donna's bedroom:  
  
Jackie trying on a bunch of shoes she just bought at the mall that day. Donna on the bed, lying on her stomach picking up a pair of clogs.  
  
Donna: Jackie, I thought you don't have any money. How did you buy all of these?  
  
Jackie: Donna that's why God created credit cards!  
  
Donna looks at Jackie who's smiling back her trying to look excited.  
  
Donna: Well, you do know that God also created bills and from the looks of all these, God will be sending you a BUNCH real soon!  
  
Jackie: Ugh, gosh Donna why do you always have to try to spoil my mood!  
  
Jackie takes off the shoes and throws them down and flops next to Donna.  
  
Donna: Look Jackie, you have to talk to him.  
  
Jackie: No, no way Donna. He's the one that cheated. He has to be the one who's supposed to talk to me and kiss the ground I walk on.  
  
Donna: You know that he'll never do that. You have to be the strong one and show him that you're fine. Talk to him to finally get closure and move on with it. (Donna holding her fist high to demonstrate strength) Don't let a jackass run all over you, you have to fight and..  
  
Jackie: Donna he said he loves me.  
  
Donna gets off guard and looks at Jackie with a really surprise look.  
  
Donna: Are you talking about Steven?  
  
Jackie: Of course I am!  
  
Donna: Steven?!?  
  
Jackie: Yes!  
  
Donna: Steven Hyde?!?  
  
Jackie: Yes!  
  
Donna: Mr. I'm too cool to have a heart. That Steven Hyde?!?  
  
Jackie: Donna YES!!! (Jackie hits Donna with a pillow) Now stop that!  
  
Donna: When did this happen?  
  
Jackie: When I found out about him and that skanky nurse!  
  
Donna: What did you say?  
  
Jackie: I told him I didn't care because I didn't love him anymore. That was the last time we really talked.  
  
Donna: Wow that's so unbelievable! Who would have thought Hyde has that in him.  
  
Jackie: Donna, I don't know what I'm going to do. I think I still love him.  
  
Jackie starts to cry and Donna gets up to hug her.  
  
Donna: Oh, don't worry Jackie. We'll figure something out. But first we have to return all the clogs okay?  
  
Jackie's face is buried on Donna's shoulder.  
  
Jackie: (sniffling) Okay! Hyde's Bedroom:  
  
Hyde is packing some of his clothes in a big dirty backpack. Eric walks in carrying a box of his Star Wars figurines to place back in storage. He looks very surprise when he saw Hyde looking like he is running away.  
  
Hyde: Hey Forman.  
  
Eric: Hyde, what's going on man. Are you running away?  
  
Hyde: No man, I'm taking my clothes to the dry cleaners.  
  
Eric: Oh okay! (Eric notices that Hyde is also packing deodorant and toothbrush) Hyde why are you taking your deodorant to the cleaners? You are running away!  
  
Hyde: Forman will you shut it! I don't need you're mom coming down here and giving me another lecture on love.  
  
Eric: Where are you going?  
  
Hyde: I'm just staying at the hotel for a couple of days.  
  
Eric: But why man?  
  
Hyde: (looks at Eric and sits on his cot) I just can't stand you guys coming up to me and trying to make me feel better. I just don't need that crap because I'm fine!  
  
Eric: Oh Hyde, running away is a great clue telling us that you're fine.  
  
Hyde: (gets up and looks at Eric in a sarcastic manner and takes a toy from the box Eric is holding) Yes, see it's already working for you! Now get out of here before I pull Luke Sky Walker's head off.  
  
Eric grabs the toy and dumps it back in the box. He places the box down on the floor. He starts to walk out of the room, but stops in the middle to look back at Hyde who continues to put his clothes in the backpack.  
  
Eric: Hyde man, if you need.  
  
Hyde: Forman I don't. Okay?!?  
  
Eric nods and walks out of the room.  
  
***Working on Chapter Two. Please review this for the meantime. Thank you!!*** 


	2. All's Fair In Love And War

**Spoilers**  
  
I don't own any of these wonderful characters..too bad!  
  
This is the second chapter from my Walking Away episode. Eric found Hyde walking away from his problems and Kitty still trying to create peace between Eric and Red. Fez finds revenge.  
  
Forman's Living Room: ----------  
  
Red is sitting on his green chair reading his newspaper when Kitty walks in.  
  
Kitty: Red we have got to help Eric with his college funds. I can't have my little boy end up in the street corner begging for money just because his ungrateful and uncaring father decided to be a jackass!  
  
Red looks at Kitty and places his newspaper on his lap.  
  
Red: Kitty you can't say that I'm ungrateful. The dumbass is still eating my food. And telling him that he is stupid for getting engaged while in high school is far from being uncaring.  
  
Kitty: You know that when he graduates he'll probably walk out and never speak to us again.  
  
Red: See that's something to look forward to. He'll get married and that's one less mouth we'll to feed. I say we all win!  
  
Kitty pulls out a checkbook from her pocket and throws it down on Red's lap.  
  
Kitty: Now listen Red, I've had enough of this. You are going to write your son a check and tell him that you love him. Understood?!?  
  
Red become speechless, just looks at Kitty.  
  
Kitty: Now I'm going to the kitchen to cry and have a glass of wine.  
  
Kitty smiles and walks out of the room. Red still looks surprise, holds the checkbook.  
  
Red: Well I'm not telling him I love him!  
  
Forman's Driveway:  
  
Kelso and Eric are playing basketball while Fez is eating his candies. Jackie walks in.  
  
Kelso: Hey Jackie, have I told you that you look beautiful today?  
  
Jackie: Michael will you stop that. I told you that I'm not getting back together with you!  
  
Fez and Eric laugh at Kelso. Kelso hastily walks over to Fez and grabs his bags of candies and starts running away.  
  
Fez: Give back my babies you son-of-a-bitch!!!  
  
Eric and Jackie are left in the driveway. They both look at each other uncomfortably. Eric decides to shoot some hoops hoping that Jackie will go away.  
  
Jackie: So Eric, how's Donna? Eric: What do you mean? Jackie, you live with Donna.  
  
Jackie: Oh yeah, that's right?  
  
Eric looks at her and continues to shoot.  
  
Jackie: So, how's your parents?  
  
Eric grabs the basketball and walks over to Jackie.  
  
Eric: Look, why don't you just ask me about Hyde.  
  
Jackie: What makes you think I want to know about him?  
  
Eric: Because Jackie why else will you be here alone.with me..asking about my parents?  
  
Jackie: Let's say that's true, which is not because I don't care about Steven, how is the cheater anyway?  
  
Eric: Well, he's been quiet. Like the other day we were all watching Charlie's Angels and during one of the slow motions we actually saw Farrah's nipples through her lovely tight shirt! Ah, it was like heaven..  
  
Jackie: Eric what does this have to do with anything?  
  
Eric: Oh, oh yeah. Well Hyde was just sitting there. No comment, he didn't even crack a smile!  
  
Jackie looks a bit confuse.  
  
Eric: And we all know that's the devil's work right there!  
  
Eric points at Jackie as he starts bouncing the basketball.  
  
Jackie: Ah whatever! I'm going to talk to him.  
  
Jackie shakes her head and starts to walk in the house.  
  
Eric: You won't find him there.  
  
Jackie stops and looks toward Eric shooting hoops again.  
  
Jackie: Why? Where is he?  
  
Eric: I can't say anything. And even if I can, I doubt that I'll say it. (laughs as he shoots)  
  
Jackie grabs the ball and throws it in the backyard. They both look at each other.  
  
Jackie: You better tell me Eric or else.  
  
Eric: (chuckles) Or else what Jackie?  
  
Jackie: Or else I'll tell Donna about the porn collection you still keep in your closet?  
  
Eric: You wouldn't. How do you know that?  
  
Jackie: Yup, Steven told me all about it. All those sleepless nights!  
  
Eric: Damn you Hyde!! Alright, he's staying at the hotel he works at. Room 2250.  
  
Jackie: See how easy that was.  
  
Jackie says while smiling and walking away.  
  
Eric points to her and yells.  
  
Eric: HELLFIRE!!  
  
The Mall:  
  
Kelso is trying on a jacket with Fez. Fez puts on a long brown coat and looks at Kelso for approval.  
  
Kelso: Man you are a beauty in the making. Try it with this.  
  
Kelso hands him a pimp hat. Fez walks over to a full size mirror and puts on the hat. He nods and both of them smile at each other. Suddenly Fez notices Nina from the mirror. She is walking inside with her new boyfriend.  
  
Kelso: Okay Fez, just act cool. Relax. Like John Travolta in Saturday Night Fever.  
  
Fez: Yeah, act cool and relax.  
  
Fez says while nodding his head up and down trying to look cool. Nina sees him and walks over to him while embracing her boyfriend 's arm.  
  
Nina: Oh look who's here Greg! Hi Fez, have you met my BOYFRIEND Greg?!?  
  
Greg: Um hi...  
  
Nina waves her hand in front of Greg.  
  
Nina: Don't talk to him. Don't even look at him. Go that way.  
  
Greg walks away as she sways him.  
  
Fez: Uh..  
  
Nina: Isn't he great Fez?  
  
Fez: I guess. If you like them that pale and pimply.  
  
Kelso laughs and taps Fez's shoulder for approval of the burn.  
  
Nina: Oh I don't care what you think because I know that you are lonely. I know that you cry and wish you could have me back.  
  
Fez looks sad, for she is right.  
  
Nina: He may be pale and has a crater face, but at least he satisfies me.  
  
Nina starts to walk away, but turns back to them for a moment.  
  
Nina: In more ways than one.  
  
Fez looks at Kelso who take his hat off and pats his back for comfort.  
  
Forman's Kitchen:  
  
Eric is drinking water when Red walks in. As soon as Eric sees him, he turns the other way. Red walks over and places something on the table. Eric looks at it.  
  
Eric: What's that?  
  
Red: You're mother and I have been saving money for your college education ever since you started high school. That's for you.  
  
Eric picks up the check and his eyes pop out.  
  
Eric: Wow that's a lot of money! I can't believe you managed to do this.  
  
Red: Well it's not like your mother and I take trips around the world or something. We managed.  
  
Eric: Dad what does this mean. Are you okay about me and Donna?  
  
Red: Look, I still think it was stupid of you to get engaged so young. If you ask me, I'd still love to kick both of your asses.  
  
Eric: Well this is a sweet moment.  
  
Red: Point is no matter what I do, you'll still do whatever it is you want to do. Even though how stupid that may be.  
  
Eric: Thanks dad!  
  
Red: Don't thank me, thank your mother. If it was up to me you'll be out on the street begging for money.  
  
Eric walks over to Red and hesitates at first, but end up hugging Red who's surprise at first, but gave in and hugs Eric back. Kitty walks in.  
  
Kitty: Awww, now this is wonderful. Stay right there let me get my camera.  
  
Kitty runs upstairs giggling. Red and Eric unlock and just smile at each other.  
  
Mall Parking Lot:  
  
Fez notices a car that has a bumper sticker that says, "I Love the DMV". He automatically realizes that it's Nina's car.  
  
Fez: Hey Kelso, that's Nina's car right there.  
  
Kelso: Hmmm this gives me an idea.  
  
Kelso and Fez are both bent down letting air out of all her tires. Fez looks over at Kelso smiling.  
  
Fez: This is the best thing ever. That'll teach that cold bitch to mess with a foreign exchange student!  
  
Kelso: You said it my brother!  
  
Fez: Thank you Kelso. You are truly my friend!  
  
They both hear someone walking towards their direction and so they both run away giggling.  
  
Hotel Where Hyde Works:  
  
Donna and Jackie walk in front of Hyde's room.  
  
Donna: Are you sure you want to go through this Jackie?  
  
Jackie: I have to Donna. I have to at least talk to him to just get this over with.  
  
Donna: Alright whatever. I'll be in car, so don't be long. Just give it to him plain and simple and get the hell out of there okay?  
  
Jackie: Okay. (she's about to knock, but pauses to look at Donna) Thank you Donna!  
  
Donna: Yeah sure. Don't worry about it.  
  
Donna walks out and Jackie tries to fix herself before knocking on the door. Hyde is sitting on the bed when Jackie knocks. He walks over and opens the door.  
  
Hyde: I was wondering how long Eric was gonna hold out. I guess not that long. Jackie: Steven, we need to talk.  
  
Hyde offers Jackie to come in. She turns around and tries to be as calm as possible.  
  
Jackie: Why did you leave the Forman's?  
  
Hyde: I just needed to get away. Away from Eric, Donna...  
  
Jackie: And me?  
  
Hyde: Especially you.  
  
Jackie: (she looks offended) God Steven, you make it sound like I was the one that cheated!  
  
Hyde: That's not what I meant.  
  
Jackie cuts him off.  
  
Jackie: Oh I don't care Steven. Look, I came here because I think we should just talk and get this over with. It's obvious that we can't avoid each other forever!  
  
Hyde: I'm fine. I've already said all I have to say.  
  
Jackie: If you're fine Steven, then why are you here?  
  
Hyde: What can I say.I like the service.  
  
Jackie: Oh this is hopeless!  
  
Jackie throws her hands up and sits on the bed. Hyde's back is facing her.  
  
Hyde: Look Jackie, I screwed up. I hated the fact that I broke your heart. I hated hurting you, but I can't turn it back.  
  
Jackie: So you just decide to run away.  
  
Hyde: Running is how I deal.  
  
Jackie: You can't run away from problems Steven.  
  
Hyde: In this case I can.  
  
Jackie Stands up and faces Hyde.  
  
Jackie: You know what Steven, it truly broke my heart when I found out about you and that skanky nurse, but I deal with it. I imagine you and her together and I just wanna scream.  
  
Hyde: Jackie..  
  
Jackie: I mean for all I know you guys could have been staying in this same room.  
  
Hyde: Jackie..  
  
Jackie: Even did it on that same bed! (catches herself) What am I doing here? This was a mistake. I'm leaving.  
  
Jackie turns around and begins walking towards the door.  
  
Hyde: Jackie I never slept with her.  
  
Jackie stops and turns back to Steven.  
  
Hyde: I mean we both slept in the same room, but nothing happened.  
  
Jackie: Nothing? (she forcefully asked)  
  
Hyde: Well we got to her room and started making out. She got on the bed only wearing her little tiny red panties and just waiting for me to join her and..  
  
Jackie: Steven does this have a point?  
  
Hyde: Jackie I was standing there looking at her and all I could think of was you. I wanted her so much to be you and so I just froze.  
  
Jackie: Why didn't you say anything to me.  
  
Hyde: I kissed her and may God help me I was very tempted. I just thought you deserve more than that.  
  
Jackie: Steve you're so full it!  
  
Hyde: Jackie I want so much to take everything back, but I can't. I figured that the best way was just for you think that way of me. Thought that'll be easier for both of us  
  
Hyde walks over to Jackie and touches her face. Jackie looks teary eyed.  
  
Hyde: I know I don't deserve to be forgiven, but these past weeks I've realized that I need you.  
  
Jackie: Steven don't.  
  
Hyde: I love you Jackie. (kisses her forehead)  
  
Jackie pushes him away.  
  
Jackie: No, no Steven I can't. You decided to shut me out and I hate you for that!  
  
Hyde: Jackie I'm so sorry.  
  
Jackie turns toward the door to leave when Hyde reaches out for her hand. He just looks at her.  
  
Jackie: Steven I love you, but I don't think I can be with you. (starts to cry)  
  
Hyde lets her hand go and she walks toward the door.  
  
Hyde: Jackie don't..  
  
Jackie stops to only turn and see Hyde falls to sit on the bed with his hands on his face. She stood there for a couple of seconds.  
  
She turns back towards the door and places her hand on the knob with a DO NOT DISTURB sign hanging. She thought for a second and proceeds to open the door.  
  
She cracks the door just a little bit and places the sign on the outside part of the door knob and closes it.  
  
THE END  
  
TAG:  
  
Donna is seen inside Jackie's car waiting for Jackie to come out. She's been there for almost two hours and is sleeping snoring with her mouth open. Fez and Kelso passes by and sees her.  
  
Kelso: Hey Fez, take a look at this. (his eyes lights up) I got an idea!!  
  
Fez: No, no my friend, I think I should take this one.  
  
Kelso smiles really big and offers the driver side window to Fez. Kelso looks out for people while Fez bent down. Suddenly Fez gets up and presses his bared butt on the passenger side window while Kelso bang on the roof of the car. Donna wakes up and yells.  
  
Donna: Oh you better run fast Fez!!  
  
Donna gets out of the car and Fez runs holding on to his pants. Kelso stays there laughing.  
  
**That's it. I know that this didn't include any circle moments or any fantasy sequence, but it's my first time. Maybe next time!!** 


	3. False Expectations

I thought I should continue with a new chapter. I just want to thank those who gave me such nice reviews!! I hope I won't let you down this time!! Thank you again!!!  
  
As always, I don't own any of these characters. Too bad coz' I think Hyde is an ULTIMATE HOTTIE!!  
  
This takes place the morning after Jackie places the sign outside Hyde's hotel room. Jackie and Hyde are not officially together. Hyde finds out the he still has a lot of convincing to do. Donna is excited about Red's change of heart, but surprise to what Eric has in mind about the money.  
  
Hyde's Hotel Room:  
  
Jackie and Hyde are on the bed. Jackie is laying down sleeping in a fetal position and Hyde is sitting up awake leaning on the headboard of the bed just looking at Jackie. A loud banging comes knocking on the door. Both Jackie and Hyde jumps up. Hyde opens the door and it's Donna in her catholic school uniform with a really angry look on her face.  
  
Hyde: What a great morning call! (he says while smirking).  
  
Donna pushes him aside and storms over to Jackie who is now sitting up on the bed.  
  
Donna: Jackie, what the hell happened to you last night?!? Didn't it occur to you that I was waiting in your car?!?  
  
Jackie: Oh Donna I'm so sorry. Steven and I just got caught up.  
  
Donna turns to Hyde who is smiling (in a cocky way) at her. (she give both of them a disgusting look)  
  
Jackie: No, No, No Donna. It's so not what you think! We were just talking.  
  
Donna: Well you know what Jackie I fell asleep in your car. I would have slept there all night too if Fez hadn't mooned me.  
  
Hyde: Wait, what? Fez mooned you? Heh, that's awesome he's finally learning!  
  
Donna: (shakes her head) By the way Jackie, I would sterilize your windows if I were you.  
  
Jackie gives Donna a confused look and gets off the bed. Hyde walks closer to Jackie and both of them just look at each other.  
  
Donna: Look, Eric is downstairs and he's taking me to school. I suggest for you to do the same thing Jackie.  
  
Jackie nods and continues to look at Hyde who is smiling back at her. Donna just looks at them.  
  
Donna: Whatever, I'm leaving.  
  
Hyde: Donna wait, you never mentioned what you did to Fez.  
  
Donna: (smiles at both of them) Oh don't worry. You'll see. (she walks away laughing devilishly)  
  
Scene goes to Fez. He is tied on the school flag pole only wearing his underwear.  
  
Fez: (he calls out loud) Okay Donna I've learned my lesson! Please come and untie me! Please?!? Donna? Anybody?!? Ai, this is not good!  
  
--------  
  
Forman's Kitchen:  
  
Kitty is pouring coffee in a mug on the kitchen table. She is humming. Red comes in.  
  
Kitty: Gooooood morning!! (sang what she said)  
  
Red smiles back. He looks proud, but he doesn't know why. Kitty escorts him to the table.  
  
Kitty: Here, sit and relax. (places a plateful of food in front of him)  
  
Red: Hmmm, bacons, eggs, sausages, buttered toast, and hash brown! Kitty why don't you just tell me what I did so I'll make a mental note to do the same thing again tomorrow! (he said while smirking)  
  
Kitty: Oh it just have a little to do with what happened yesterday. (she smiles at him)  
  
Red: What is it? Did Eric scratch the car again? Getting on my good side never helps Kitty. That boy will never learn!  
  
Kitty: (she looks at him strangely) No Red! I'm talking about you giving Eric that check.  
  
Red just looks at her and shrugs like it was nothing. He picks up his newspaper and reads.  
  
Kitty: (picks up her cup of coffee) Well I guess the moment is over. (begins to drink)  
  
Hyde walks in through the kitchen screen door. Kitty and Red both stare at him.  
  
Kitty: Steven, are you just getting home?  
  
Hyde: Um...well...  
  
Red interrupts.  
  
Red: Wait. Just as long as it has nothing to do with robbery or bringing in stray teenagers, I don't really care!  
  
Hyde: Well, no.  
  
Red: Then I don't care. (smiles and continues to read)  
  
Hyde proceeds to go to the basement. Kitty looks at Red and shakes her head.  
  
Forman's Basement:  
  
Hyde is going down the stairs and he finds Fez sitting on the couch with a pillow covering HIMSELF. He is just looking strait at the TV.  
  
Hyde: Hard day Fez? (says while smirking)  
  
Fez: Yeah laugh now Hyde. One of these days when you're not looking....ah who am I kidding. I'm not going to do anything!  
  
Hyde: Let me guess, Donna stripped you and tied you to the flag pole?  
  
Fez: How did you.....?!?  
  
Hyde: That's the oldest trick in the book! How did you get out of it?  
  
Fez: The janitor found me...oh no wait, first the cheerleaders laughed and pointed at me. Then I started to cry and the janitor heard me. After much pleading and begging he decided to untie me. I tell you, the janitors in school are really nice!  
  
Hyde smiles at him and proceeds to sit on his chair. Jackie walks in. She was gonna say something, but got interrupted when she quickly noticed Fez sitting on the couch wearing only his underwear. She looks at him strangely. Fez smiles and waves at her.  
  
Jackie: Fez why are you...? Oh nevermind. (she looks at Hyde) Steven, can I talk to you?  
  
Hyde looks at her waiting for her to continue, but doesn't get up from his seat. Jackie looks at him and looks at Fez who is still watching TV.  
  
Jackie: Privately. Meaning alone...in your room.  
  
Both of them walk inside his room.  
  
Hyde: Aren't you suppose to be at school?  
  
Jackie: Well aren't you also?  
  
Hyde: No, it's not lunchtime yet. I have another hour or two.  
  
Jackie: (shakes her head) I wanna talk about what happened last night.  
  
Hyde: (smiles at her) What about it? (leans over to kiss her, but she turns away)  
  
Jackie: Steven if you want our relationship back you have got to try harder than that!  
  
Hyde: Jackie, what else can I do. I already told you how I feel about you. Isn't that enough? Now if you ask me I think we have a lot of making up to do. And that doesn't require talking. Hyde puts his arms around her waist and kisses her. Jackie also kisses him back, but realizes what she's doing and she pushes him away.  
  
Jackie: No Steven, it's not gonna be that easy. I never said that we're back together. You know, I'm still in pain!  
  
Hyde: (scratches his head in frustration) Okay, what is it that you have in mind. (he sits on his cot)  
  
Jackie: (thinks for a second. looking a bit confused) Well, I haven't thought about that yet. (slowly walks and leans forward to him) But don't worry, (kisses him on the cheek) I won't make it hard for you. (she walks out of his room leaving him still sitting)  
  
Hyde: Okay, too late for that one. (looks up) Ahhhh!! (drops and buries his head on the pillow)  
  
Lady of Perpetual Sorrow Catholic School:  
  
Eric is standing in the parking lot of the school leaning on the Vista Cruiser. He's smiling and acting cool at every school girl that passes him by. He's so caught up doing this that he doesn't realize Donna standing next to him just watching him make a fool of himself.  
  
Donna: Looks hot huh'?  
  
Eric: Oh yeahhhh....(he catches what he just said to Donna and stands tall) Hey Donna my love! How are you? How long have you been standing there. (he looks scared as if he thinks she'll hit him)  
  
Donna: You know, normally I would kick your ass for being a pig, but I'm tired. (thinks for a second) Maybe I'll do it tomorrow instead! (smiles at him)  
  
Eric: Ha ha ha...(looks at her) you're kidding right?!?  
  
Donna just smiles and kisses him. She then goes inside the car. Eric smiles and looks proud of himself. He then goes in the car too.  
  
Donna: So, what do you wanna do?  
  
Eric: Why don't we get married?  
  
Donna: (smiles at him) Yes we will be. But what I meant was, what do you wanna do this afternoon.  
  
Eric: (shifts his body towards her) And yeah, and let's get married...today! (he reaches in his pocket and shows Donna the check he got from his parents)  
  
Donna: (looks at the check and grabs it in amazement) Eric, when did you get this?!?  
  
Eric: Red gave it to me yesterday. It was a special five minutes for both of us.  
  
Donna: (smiles at him) So does this mean he's okay about our situation?  
  
Eric: Oh yeah! (nods his head in approval)  
  
Donna: This means you can use this for college. We can go at the same time! (hugs him)  
  
Eric: (he hugs her back smiling with his eyes closed) Yeah, but I'm not going to college.  
  
Donna pushes herself away from him and looks at him strangely.  
  
Donna: Eric, what do you mean you're not going to college?  
  
Eric: Well I figured that since we got all this money we can get married and quickly find a place to live. Of course somewhere near your college. (stretches his arms out to hug her, but she refuses)  
  
Donna: So what about your college plans?  
  
Eric: I'll find a job. After a year I'll go join you at the magnificent University of Wisconsin!  
  
Donna just looks at him with no emotion on her face.  
  
Eric: What? Donna I thought you would like that. Romantic right?!?  
  
Donna: (looks at him in amazement) Who the hell gave you that idea?  
  
Eric: Um, so it's not romantic?  
  
Donna just shakes her head and looks frustrated.  
  
--  
  
That's it for now. Watch out for more to come!! 


End file.
